Treesoul
by Ace Madruga
Summary: What happens to all the Treesouls after 'The Doctor, The Widow, and The Wardrobe? Supposedly they found a new home, but what if one got lost? And how does that tie into the rest of the series? Yeah this summary sucks, but it's my first fanfiction story so I have an excuse. T 'cause I might add more, darker stuff later.


**Hey all, this is my theory concerning episodes '42'and 'The Doctor, The Widow, and The Wardrobe'. This is my first real story so please review. I don't mind criticism, especially if it points out a flaw I need to work on. By the way, this is first draft, I didn't do any editing yet, so bear with me. Now then, what say we get on with the story?**

Greenleaf feared the Burning Rain. His best friend, Stronglimb, told him of it. Clouds hung over the forest, and Greenleaf knew that something wasn't right about them. He and his friends, Stronglimb and Deeproots, desperately waited for King and Queen to finish the plan. There was nothing else they could do.

With a start, Greenleaf realized that the Burning Rain was about to fall. Summoning everything about himself, Greenleaf projected his soul out of his body trying to escape. Freedom flooded through Greenleaf as though it was through a valley. He was almost to past the limitations of his body!

Suddenly Greenleaf was stuck. He tried to move forwards, and could just barely continue on. This wasn't working, so Greenleaf tried to push back to his tree and then stopped, amazed. Below him were hundreds, nay thousands, of his kin, all trying to escape like he was.

Pain shocked Greenleaf out of his stupor. Intense burning pain, accompanied by a sizzling sound. Screaming in agony, Greenleaf looked up at the sky. More drops of the Burning Rain fell. One, two, three drops stung Greenleaf and he felt more pain than he thought was possible. Finally, the signal came, King and Queen had found the Strong One.

Hurtling towards the Tower, Greenleaf knew two things. He knew that the Burning Rain was the worst thing he had ever felt in his life, and that the Tower was the only safe place. Great sobs wracked Greenleaf's body as he threw himself at the Tower. The pain was too much, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it. Greenleaf stopped and screamed, waiting for death to inevitably take him.

Something smacked into Greenleaf, and sent him flying towards the tower. Turning to look, Greenleaf saw Stronglimb falling in the opposite direction, sacrificing himself for his friend. As Greenleaf entered the tower, he weeped, knowing that Stronglimb would be unable to make it. Greenleaf knew he was right as he watched Stronglimb's light go out.

Now that the Strong One had placed them in her head, Greenleaf cried with Deeproots over the loss of Stronglimb. Finally, they wiped their tears as they realized that they were in the Time Vortex. It was time to go find a new forest.

"Deeproots," said Greenleaf. "Whatever happens, you're the only friend I have, please don't leave me!"

"I won't," replied Deeproots with a warm feeling "You're one of, well, now you are my only friend. I will never abandon you."

"You promise?" asked Greenleaf.

"I promise," answered Deeproots. "Let's go, it's time."

Greenleaf and Deeproots flew out into the Time Vortex together, followed by the rest of their kind. Greenleaf counted and made sure everyone was there, and thankfully, they were. Except for Stronglimb. Pushing aside his sorrow, Greenleaf realized that however painful Stronglimb's death was, this was more important. After that, Greenleaf sent Talltrunk to see if everyone was okay, and if not to offer some of his own life force to heal them.

Without warning, Greenleaf was knocked aside by something flying through the Time Vortex. The rest of the Treesouls were in the distance, and Greenleaf tried to reach them, but he had been knocked too far off course. Looking at what had run into him, Greenleaf saw a blue police call box flying down the Time Vortex!

Angrily Greenleaf followed the Blue Box to talk to whoever flew that ridiculous contraption. Suddenly, the Blue Box flew out of the the Time Vortext tunnel and into a certain spot on the wall. Knowing that there would be a time difference because he didn't enter with the Blue Box, Greenleaf entered through that spot in the wall too.

Looking around, Greenleaf found that he was on a street in some city. He'd only heard of cities before; Talltrunk told marvelous stories about them. Standing on the street was the Blue Box. With a start, Greenleaf recognized the Strange One, who was now wearing a stetson. The Strange One had tried to put on the Treesoul Crown, but was too weak. Then the Strange One went into some sort of fit, whining about how he was stronger than both the Weak One and the Strong One. Sadly, the Strange One looked at the Blue Box. He licked his thumb and polished a small portion of the Blue Box.

"Let's go for one last trip, eh?" said the Strange One mournfully.

Greenleaf knew that the Strange One would know what to do! Rushing forwards, Greenleaf only managed to run into the door as the Strange One closed it behind himself. Darting forwards, Greenleaf tried to hold onto the side of the Blue Box, but the Time Energy blowing out of the exhaust light on the top was too strong.

The Time Energy flung Greenleaf back into the stars. Planets and stars raced by, and a few times, Greenleaf thought that he flew through the Time Vortex. But it was all going by so fast that he wasn't certain. Greenleaf tried to stop, but the Time Energy had flung him with such force that he couldn't.

After three and a half years, Greenleaf slammed into something and stopped. He was in a nebula-the place where stars where born. Knowing that one wrong move could cost him dearly, Greenleaf tried to sneak out of the nebula without touching any partially formed stars. But, the Blue Box reappeared, and the Time Energy threw him backwards into a partially formed star.

The doors to the Blue Box were opened and a woman floated out, dancing among the stars while the Strange One watched. Greenleaf tried to call out mentally to the Strange One. A brief look of confusion passed over the Strange One's face before returning to normal. After a few minutes, the Strange One and the woman went back into the Blue Box and were gone.

Screaming in frustration, Greenleaf sat and waited. And waited. And waited. All the while, he was growing bigger and bigger, now that he was one with a star. As Greenleaf waited, he saw new stars appear in the sky, old stars vanish, and space farers travelling. But never the Blue Box.

Fifteen hundred years passed, and finally someone stopped by Greenleaf. A spaceship with the name S.S. Pentallian emblazoned on the side. Excitement rushed through Greenleaf as he watched a metal claw dip towards him from the spaceship. Someone had finally come for him! Maybe the Treesouls had evolved and Deeproots sent out a mission to find him!

Pain flooded through Greenleaf as the claw plunged into his skin. Trying desperately to communicate with those on the spaceship, Greenleaf found it hard to concentrate. As the claw dug deeper and deeper, Greenleaf screamed. Only this time, it wasn't at a frequency that was unhearable to most ears. Instead, his scream became a metaphysical gas that damaged the S.S. Pentallian's engine.

Finally the claw left Greenleaf's body, but he still hurt. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, Greenleaf heard the sound of the Blue Box, and sensed its appearance on the S.S. Pentallian. Hastily, Greenleaf sent a message to the Strange One, who always travelled with the Blue Box.

Then, realizing that the first message wasn't composed very well, Greenleaf tried to focus through the paint to create another. After his second message was done he sent it. Greenleaf watched the message, in the form of a gas, drift towards the ship. Once it entered, it found a crewmember. Suddenly the message vanished and the man's eyes flew open, and they were glowing!

Shocked, Greenleaf tried to figure out what was happening. After some experimentation, Greenleaf discovered that he could control the human's bodies, to some degree. Greenleaf could only bring emotions or memories to the back of their mind and hoped that they responded how he wanted. So Greenleaf poured his thousands of years of frustration, anger, and loneliness into the minds of the people who had received his message.

Greenleaf sent one more message, and through a window saw the Strange One. He directed the message to the Strange One, who acted hurt and pained by the message. Silly Strange One. The other humans ran after the Strange One shouted something, probably looking for a paper to write down Greenleaf's message.

Once again, Greenleaf poured all of his bitterness and rage into the mind of the message receiver, but stopped suddenly. The Strange One already had thousands of years of regrets and anger in him. He had travelled alone for many years, he had friends, but he always had to send them away for their own safety, and he was sad because he too had lost his people. Greenleaf realized that he and the Strange One weren't that different after all.

Suddenly the claw extended towards Greenleaf again. Greenleaf cringed in anticipation of the pain, the burning pain. There, in the claw, sat half of his life force, and they were giving it back! The Strange One had saved him! Joy and happiness flooded through Greenleaf at the realization.

Even though he had a different face, the Strange One had remembered him and come back for him! The Strange One would care for him and find him his friends, and they could comfort each other. Excitedly Greenleaf wondered what it was like in the Blue Box, was it cramped, it seemed so small.

Greenleaf's musings were cut short at the sound of the Blue Box leaving. Perhaps the Strange One was coming closer? But the Strange One did not come. The Strange One had gotten in his Blue Box and abandoned Greenleaf.

Rage and sorrow ripped through Greenleaf like a hurricane through a house and he lashed out with a solar flare. The flare travelled far and hit the ship, melting it in half. Greenleaf laughed as the humans died, they were nothing, and they taught him pain. Greedily, Greenleaf swallowed them and their ship.

And then Greenleaf was alone, forevermore.


End file.
